


The Real Reason

by DreameroftheRealm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreameroftheRealm/pseuds/DreameroftheRealm
Summary: The real reason the Kurta clan was massacred.Based on a theory that my brother made after watching the Phantom Rogue movie.
Kudos: 7





	The Real Reason

He went to complete a trial. He did everything just to gain permission to leave the village. To find a doctor that would cure Pairo's eyes. All of it was for Pairo...

Because they promised each other they would become hunters together.

In the last trial, he left the village with Pairo. And he decided there would be no better companion other than his best friend.

They ventured into an unknown world with amazed and expectant emotions. Still this was nothing but temporary. Their task was still at hand.

The first time the incident happened with that man things had ended well. The locals had even offered their help for the two boys.

Now they had everything done and ready all they had to do was walk home. But the second time he had crossed paths with that man, things went to hell...

He just snapped. His anger got the best of him. One small child had three grown men down to their knees.

And the villagers saw a demon incarnate.

He had failed. He failed both himself and his friend, Pairo. Everything was his fault and he would never have the chance to leave the village again.

But Pairo had said otherwise and handed him a mirror.

He revealed to Kurapika his little trick that fooled elder.

Then Kurapika was finally granted permission to leave the village.

Although hesitant, the elder had supported him and handed the details to Pairo's condition.

The image of Pairo and their parents before he left was burned in his memory. There was no way he would ever forget that moment.

Little did they know that the commotion that they made had spread. News about the red-eyed demon that visited the town had spread like wildfire.

"Boss, we've heard some interesting news."

"What is it?" Chrollo sat in a pile of rubble reading a book.

"It was about some kid with eyes that turned scarlet."

"Eyes that turned scarlet?" His eyes left the pages as his interest piqued.

"Sounds like a Kurta doesn't it?"

The head of the Spiders stood after closing his book with a thud, "I see... Interesting news indeed. Call all the Spiders, we have a new target."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my brother said, "What if Kurapika was the reason why his clan was massacred? That would be tragic right?" Sorry if I couldn't write the idea better.
> 
> Transferred from ff.net


End file.
